Kingdom of Aldenshire
Introduction The Kingdom of Aldenshire is a relatively stable nation that exists on the southern part of Ferranthus, sharing the continent with their bitter viking neighbours to the north. Following The Great Reformation in 850, discontent noblemen raised their armies and set sail to Ferranthus to find a new location to call home, fearing zealots within the inquisition. Settling the south of Ferranthus in the summer meant that establishing the new Kingdom of Aldenshire was a relatively easy task having no one to stop them, and the state experienced a golden age for nearly two centuries. Though this period of peace ended when the northern tribes of humans native to Ferranthus declared eternal war upon the “invaders”. With diplomacy a non-option, the war between the civilised Hamish people and the barbarous northerners began. Culture Before the war with the north tribes began the culture of Aldenshire was dedicated to improving the quality of life for all of those who opposed the idea of religious tyranny. And despite being an absolute monarchy like the Rin Empire, a sense of fraternity could clearly be seen in the eyes of the people. Though the war changed this. With the Aldenite people constantly fighting to fend of the hordes of barbarians that ride down each summer, the country is almost always under a vague form of martial law. Curfews, identification papers, and obedience are the cornerstones of modern Hamish culture. That said, there is still time for celebration. Often bosses will release their employees of work for the day if a glorious battle against the war is won, and the conflict has united the people as a common workforce, all striving against a common foe. The Aldenite People Typically the men of Aldenshire are around 5’10 like most humans, with builds that range from light to stocky. Like their ancestors who first settled, Aldenite humans have dark brown hair and pale blond, brown, or red hair. Centuries of living on one of Bolei’s coldest climates has taught the people of Aldenshire to wear thick fur clothing or heavy leather armour during the biting winters. However during the summer temperatures are mild enough to condone lighter garments. Architecture Aldenite architecture is based off of medieval Europe, England and Britain more specifically. Large round towers and expansive heavy stone walls are common in Aldenshire, whilst in the towns houses are normally constructed out of log and cobblestone, typically with thatched roofs. Government Aldenshire (as the name suggests) is ruled solely by a single monarch who has the authority to command both the nation and its army. Lords rule beneath him, and are often tasked with simply keeping the peace in the streets or leading offensives against the barbarians from time to time. In addition to commanding military movements, some lords are given the responsibility of protecting certain holds, townships, or regions of Aldenshire. History The Kingdom of Aldenshire saw its first king, His Majesty Leopold I, crowned in 868. Though before this rebellious and devoted man became the king of his own realm, he was merely a Baron on the western coast of Ternia. Before the Great Reformation and the inquisition that came with it, the people of his province were adamant followers of The Faith, a religion that had risen in popularity following the end of the Rinish-Florian War. Content with worshipping their god and keeping the matters of church reasonably separate from state, the region was aghast upon hearing the news that Emperor Pontus IV had declared himself the descendant of God. This blasphemy would not be suffered, yet rather than raising his banners in rebellion (as such an action would most certainly end in his death) the wise Baron ushered thousands of people out of Ternia to settle the continent of Ferranthus. Using his title as a means to keep questions from being asked, several journeys to Ferranthus were made, each month a new fleet of cogs holding some 400 people each would sail to the promised land of Leopold’s people. It was only when the Emperor’s advisors noticed a distinct lack of taxes that they discovered Leopold’s treason, though by that time much of his land had been abandoned. Under his resolute leadership the new people of Aldenshire prospered in the early years of the settlements founding. With the Rin Empire too busy combatting the greenskin invaders, the country had virtually no enemies. The winters took their toll, yet through perseverance the kingdom stayed strong. Even after the death of King Leopold, his people kept on, determined to make a home for all humans who denounced the Emperor as the rightful ruler of humanity. Though this long period of peace would soon come to an end when farmers in the north were happened upon by men from the far north. The savages slaughtered the farmers, and stole from abbeys and small towns, looting them of any riches. Aldenshire's initial response was an all out march to the north, suspecting the attacks to be the work of mere bandits. What they found instead was a forgotten civilisation of human warriors, a people who were determined to continue their plunder of their affluent neighbours. Yet as each side began to recognise their opponent as a foe to not be trifled with, the small skirmishes soon grew into full on battles, until total war consumed the continent. Cities and Settlements Abriar Starting originally as a walled colony in the early years of the Rin Empire, the settlement was greatly expanded upon when King Leopold I landed with his flock of migrants. Most of the settlers there joined his ranks after hearing his tale, and the colonial town was rebuilt as the capital of Bolei’s kingdom. Since those early years the town has become a city worthy of song. With strong walls and beautiful architecture purposely different from the style of Rin, Abriar is the last bastion of defence for many Hamish people. Helsteim A slightly smaller settlement due north of Abriar, Helsteim acts as a garrison for troops who patrol the de facto border between Hamish and Tribal territories. The Fields of Plenty The name refers to the large spanning fields (and to some degree forests) that helped Aldenshire grow in such a short period of time. Vast acres of wheat, barley, and other grain are a hallmark of Ferranthus’ lower half and are one of the Kingdom’s most protected resources. Many small towns dot this area, each often governed by a councilman from the capital. Category:Places